Transformers Prime: Storm Riders
by DragoPrime
Summary: The Decepticons and Autobots have had secrets for a long, long time. But some secrets can't stay a secret for long. Storm Riders are just like any other bot, except they ride Mountain Banshees. Rare, very rare. Not only are they tough, but they are greusome. Join the Autobots and Decepticons in an epic journey to save Cybertron, but will love get in the way of their duties? RF


**AKJFLKCJHJSDLKJKNFOPPOAORNFNZISJFLACEAHLG**

**I have to write these so I don't forget PLUS I'm kinda depressed so PLEASE. Just enjoy the damn story.**

**Breakdown/OC, Knockout/OC, Ultra Magnus/OC The POVS will change every chapter.**

**What the three femmes ride are just like the Mountain Banshees (****_Ikran_****) in Avatar.**

**And without further a due, I present Storm Riders.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Breakdown, Megatron said he we bringing two new recruits to the Nemesis." Knockout walked through the med bay door holding a vile of a strange silver fluid in his clawed servos. Breakdown's yellow optics gazed into the lit up screen just before him and turned to his comrade as he heard the news.

"Really? He rarely ever does that." Breakdown said, leaning back against the base of the screen with his arms crossed.

"Yes I know that," Knockout stated as he reached up and set the vile on a high shelf, "The newest recruit we have is Predaking, let alone Shockwave."

"Yeah, well do you know if they're femmes or not? The only femmes I've ever seen ar Airachnid and the Autobot Arcee." Breakdown said, a bit hopeful.

"I don't really know. All Megatron really said was that they are spies." Knockout shrugged.

"_Spies?_" Breakdown mumbled the last part, suddenly getting interested.

"Yeah, Storm Riders or something." The red mech added, earning a really confused look from the bulkier mech.

"What are Storm Riders?" Breakdown asked, tilting his helm to one side.

"Beats me." Knockout shrugged with an uncaring expression on his face-plates. He walked over to the largest screen and began to type in random numbers and codes, trying to find out who the new recruits were. His optics widened as he brung up an image of one of the two. It was a femme, a femme with red optics and bright and dark green armour with very small dots of gold that embossed her armour inward. Her helm was oddly shaped and had cables hanging out and sprawled as if air was forcing it up.

_**Designation Name: Fireflight**_

_**Gender: Femme-bot**_

_**Faction: Decepticons**_

_**Weaponry: Scope Blaster and Flame Sword**_

_**Rank: Mega Spy Storm Rider**_

_**Companion: Audervegil**_

_**Relatives: Xenia, Silver Dawn**_

Breakdown's heavy pedes scrapped along the metallic floor as he walked towards the screen and stood beside Knockout. "Fireflight? Hm, a little small for my taste." He said, studying the scale that outlined her curvy frame, "And by the looks of it, she's smaller than you Knockout." The blue mech looked down at the red one.

"That makes her _perfect_." He said in a dreamy tone on accident. Breakdown rolled his optics and waved a large servo in front of his face-plates.

"Alright dreamy face, wake up. See who the other recruit is." He asked a bit impatiently. Knockout, still a bit dazed, looked down at the keyboard and hesitated as if he forgot where the keys were, but began to type in one of the other names he saw, _Silver Dawn_ the name itself was quiet intriguing, according to Breakdown. Knockout hit the enter button and an image appeared. No wonder the name was intriguing, it was a femme's name. This femme was silver with white highlights and red optics, she looked more mature than Fireflight, counting the face she had bigger chest plates and hips, but the same gold spots in the same arrangement, and just like the other one she had cables for hair. Breakdown was the one to stare this time at the beautiful femme.

_**Designation Name: Silver Dawn**_

_**Gender: Femme-bot**_

_**Faction: Decepticons**_

_**Weaponry: Scope Blaster and Lightning Dagger**_

_**Rank: Ultra Spy Storm Rider**_

_**Companion: Laktalia**_

_**Relatives: Fireflight, Xenia**_

Knockout glanced at Breakdown, seeing him stare at the picture, he smirked, "Who's dreamy face now?" He typed in the name of the other femme and another image popped up, the others had Decepticon insignas in the back but this one had an Autobot insigna. He glowered at the image. A green femme with cables hanging out of the helm again as hair, her armour had the same embossed golden spots in clumps that went inward. She had blue optics and a slender figure.

_**Designation Name: Xenia**_

_**Gender: Femme-bot**_

_**Faction: Autobots**_

_**Weaponry: Scope Blaster and Thorn Long-Blade**_

_**Rank: Master Warrior Storm Rider**_

_**Companion: Eveiva**_

_**Relatives: Fireflight, Silver Dawn**_

Breakdown's optics narrowed at the image. "An Autobot?" He said.

"Apparently so." Knockout said, sort of disappointed. But both their thoughts were interrupted by Megatron's loud booming voice.

_***All Decepticons report to take-off aka court-yard deck immediately!*** _Breakdown didn't waste any time to hurry out of the med bay and down the halls, his pedes hitting the metal harshly. Knockout quickly got rid of the image and followed after Breakdown toward the take-off deck where Predaking usually was. The heavy metal door swung open as Knockout and Breakdown rushed through to join up with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and the beast himself, Predaking. A few rows of Vehicons were standing behind them and every bot turned their attention to them for a split second before Megatron turned towards his soldiers.

"Decepticons, today we are welcoming to new recruit femmes. I expect you _all_ to treat them well for they are a higher rank than all of you. And _not _to treat them like royalty." His low, scratchy voice echoed around the court-yard aboard the ship as he turned towards a satalight dish where Soundwave headed to. His long slender digits began to type in coordinates for the space bridge. The two femmes were currently on Cybertron, observing all the damage that has covered its' surface.

"When do you suppose the ground bridge will open?" Fireflight asked her sister, Silver Dawn.

"Megatron knows we're waiting, it won't be long now." Silver Dawn's banshee, Laktalia, bucked her head slightly as the silver femme clutched the harness and pulled back a slight. The white creature with the same golden embossed (inward) clumps of spots breathed in the dusty air. Two large gaps in between it's armour at corners at the bottom of the neck had a flap that sucked in when it breathed in air, and fluttered out a bit as it breathed out. Firflight's banshee looked exactly like Silver Dawn's except it was red and orange and yellow like Firflight's armour but with the same spots. The two creatures both had four optics and stood on a large claw on the folding part of their wings. A large blade that resembled to a triangle stuck out from their chins and made their faces look longer.

"Audervegil is getting tired." Fireflight said, a large round gemstone that had swirling colors inside was clipped to the back of the creature's helm right in between the antennae like ears, and on the chest of both femmes there was an empty gold ring with a darker gap over the spark chamber, both banshees had their own gemstones but they were just a sign that they had trine mates and bonds with riders. Fireflight's long cables rested on the beast's back where she sat. They didn't need saddles, they only needed harnesses and pede rests.

A flash of green, white, blue and purple swirled in the air just in front and above them, startling their companions. Silver Dawn looked at her younger sister, "Come on!" She said, before making Silver Dawn commanded Laktalia to stand on her hind legs and spread her wings, gliding into the space bridge and putting her battle mask down. Fireflight followed her without hesitation pulling her mask down as well.

The Decepticons waited patiently as they waited for the femmes to come through. But they all, except for Megatron, stepped back as a white creature with shimmering golden spots in clumps stormed through, roaring and hissing, it's teeth shinking in and out of the rim inside it's mouth. It's four optics' pupils were slits as it saw the others. Sparks flew out of it's mouth as it flinched open as if trying to light a fire with rocks. The other one came through with only a hiss but a lot of bucking, but it calmed down as a soft but loud voice shushed it. Knockout's jaw dropped as he saw the same red femme on the red creature get off. Breakdown stared at the silver femme that was still on the white creature's back. But they couldn't see their faces. Silver Dawn had a strange material over her optics that made it hard to see them, but the red glow got through, and the mask covered her entire face plates. Fireflight's mask had a see through type of mirror that only she could see through, and a triangle opening for her mouth to her neck. They both had a few scars on their armour and looked different from their bios.

Fireflight was still in command of Audervegil and told her to bend her helm down. Audervegil obeyed and dipped her head so that Fireflight could grab the colorful gemstone and place it in the empty socket on her chest. The fire looking banshee screeched loudly as the control bond broke and calmed down again, it's optics slits. Smoke poured out from it's vents on it's neck as it breathed in the earth air.

"My lord," Silver Dawn said, sliding off Laktalia and doing the same with the gemstone and bowing, "I am sorry for our banshee's behaviours. They are not used to Space Bridge travel yet." Breakdown was surprised to hear an english accent in her voice.

"That is quite alright Silver Dawn. Welcome to the Nemesis." Megatron stepped aside to let her see all the bots and area. The femme retraced her battle mask, revealing a face that had a ragged tear running from the left optic down.

_One scratch, could that creature have done it? _Breakdown stared at the femme, she was still pretty attractive, in a tough and strong way. He had scars too, but even they were more straight than that. He looked at Knockout and rolled his optics, tapping under his jaw up shutting his mouth for him.

Fireflight retracted her own mask to reveal untouched face-plates, making her look like a goddess. Knockout dropped his jaw again and he swore he felt it hit the ground. She was so beautiful, it looked as if she hasn't been in a battle before, judging by the fact her armour was shimmering with no scratches or scars. She looked perfect, but the real question was, how would she react? Fireflight leaned against the neck of Audervegil and the banshee sniffed the femme for any injuries dipped her head on her shoulder or side, as if she were trying to knock her over. "Shh, Audervegil."

"Ahh, and this must be your sister." Megatron said, turning to Fireflight. She was petting the banshee and looked at Megatron.

"Lord Megatron!" She bowed quickly, "It truly is an honor, my Lord." She smiled softly and he returned the smile.

"Fireflight, is it?" He asked. The small femme nodded slightly, getting pushed again with Audervegil's large helm. "And who are they?" The large spiky mech gestured to the large creatures, almost as big as Predaking's Predaconian form.

"Audervegil and Laktalia," she said, "Our boded Storm Banshees."

"Storm Banshees?" A new voice piped up, "A logical name for these magnificent creatures."

"That is Soundwave, our head scientist." Megatron turned to the bulky one-optic mech. "I trust you not to experiment on these creatures, I'm only letting you observe them."

Shockwave nodded in understanding.

"You all have my permission to greet these two soldiers. Go easy on them." His voice boomed through the air and everyone started to group, Megatron pushed his way out of the group and enter the ship again. Audervegil and Laktalia fled the large crowd and sat at the edge of the open balcony, gazing at the dark clouds that surrounded the entire ship. Predaking walked over in his beast mode and sat beside them and they looked up at him with confused looks.

_You two look like Predacons._ He looked down on them. They were only about half his size.

_So? We may look like your kind but we're just regular banshees. _Laktalia's bladed wing ends shuffled.

_Wait, you can understand me?_ Predaking said, stunned.

_So can I. _Audervegil flicked her tail, _We can speak through spark or processor._

Predaking saw the gemstone on her chest swirl as she talk to him. _So, like telekinesis?_

_Exactly. _Laktalia shook her armour a bit.

"Aww, look at that, they're bonding." Fireflight said, shaking Silver Dawn's arm like a sparkling.

"That's nice." Silver Dawn said, uncaring and Fireflight frowned. Breakdown pushed through the crowd and stopped, finding himself in front of Silver caught him staring and clapped in his face. "Hello?" She said.

"Oh uh, sorry." Breakdown shook his helm and blushed slightly, "Um, my name's Breakdown."

"Silver Dawn." The silver femme replied with a straight face. Breakdown tried his best not to do anything stupid.

Knockout stumbled out of the crowd and fell beside Fireflight. The small slender femme bent down, "Are you okay?" She asked, shaking his armour a bit.

"Yes, I'm fi-" He was caught off-guard as he looked up to see her face and stared at her, scrambling to his pedes. "I'm Kn-Knockout..." He said foolishly.

"Knockout..." Fireflight echoed thoughtfully, "Cool name!" She said cheerfully.

"Glad you like it..." Knockout had a love struck look on his face plates as he looked at Fireflight. He tried his best not to drool. Fireflight giggled at his reaction then waved a clawed thin servo in front of his optics, making him snap out of it.

"My name's Fireflight." She said.

"I- I know." Knockout remembered the picture on the screen.

"Really? How so?" Fireflight blinked her gorgeous red optics.

"Uhm, Megatron told us..." He lied, he didn't want her to think of him as a... oh what was the earthen term... well he didn't want her to think he was _weird._ He had to shift his face-plates in order to keep from getting a stupid look. Fireflight giggled again and he could tell that this femme was really young, but close to his age. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a deeper blush. He awkwardly smiled at the short femme. Starscream was the only one who didn't like the new soldiers, for they brought fiercer beasts just like Predaking. Grumbling angry words and curses, he walked back into the Nemesis and stayed there for a really long time.

_***Knockout, Breakdown, since you are both intrigued by the femmes, I advise you to show them around the Nemesis and later Darkmount.*** _Megatron spoke through the comlink to the tank and med bots. They both froze, this was going to be a looooooong day.


End file.
